Naruto Sylvester
by Demigod23
Summary: "What about that kid? Is he up for adoption?" "He is, Ms Sylvester, but we don't recommend him. He's a bit of a rebel." "I'll take him." "W-what?" "Did I stutter? I said I'll take him! Now get his things, his moving in with me." Naruto Uzumaki was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, atleast until a woman called Sue Sylvester adopted him. Naruto/Quinn and Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Naruto Uzumaki became Naruto Sylvester and he was never a ninja. Some Naruto characters might appear. Naruto is a nice guy. He was raised by Sue Sylvester so expect some bite. He is very charming and often charms people into thinking he's a nice guy. Also, Lucy Caboosey never happened to Quinn. Read, Enjoy and Review! Seriously, it means a lot. If you want to read some of my other stories, check out my Wattpad accound, MJDuwady. Without further ado, enjoy!**

It was raining. The sound of raindrops falling and thunder echoed in the room. Unbothered the weather, Sue Sylvester looked around, carefully examining the children. She has high standards, and none of the children she saw reached them.

"Is this all the children this pathetic excuse of an orphanage has?" she, rather rudely, asked the matron.

"No, Ms Sylvester." Was the matron's meek reply.

"Didn't I say I wanted to see ALL the children?" As soon as the words left her mouth, the matron immediately went to the phone. Sue assumed she called the other caretakers to bring the other children. This is why she hated orphanages. The people always assumed people wanted behaved and polite children, keeping the rowdy ones hidden away, thus making it impossible for them to be adopted.

"Here they are, Ms Sylvester" the matron announced.

True to her assumption, the new batch of kids wasn't as cheerful and well-behaved as the first ones. She, once again, looked around. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a small child, 5 or 6 years of age, she assumed. He was small for his age, she noted. He has blond hair, closer to the color of the sun rather than her own, and eyes the color of the sky. He also has three whisker like marks

She saw herself immediately in the child.

It wasn't because of their similar appearance, but that played a small part in her observation, it was because of the expression of his eyes. It was the eyes of a hardened war veteran, who was no stranger to pain and loneliness, rather than the eyes of a child she was expecting. She made her choice.

"What about that kid? Is he up for adoption?" She unexpectedly asked the matron.

"He is, Ms. Sylvester, but we don't recommend him. He's a bit of a rebel." A rebel? A little rebellion's nothing she can't handle.

"I'll take him."

"W-what?"

"Did I stutter? I said I'll take him! Now get his things, his moving in with me."

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, though it became Naruto Sylvester since Sue adopted him. His parents were war veterans, she later learned, which caused them to move around. It explained how his name came to be. They fought in a lot of wars, leaving Naruto alone at their house. A few months ago, he was taken as hostages by his parents' enemies. He was briefly tortured, which resulted in the whisker-like marks. His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, immediately came to his rescue, she managed to keep him safe but died a few moments later. His father, Minato Namikaze, was reported MIA a few months earlier, thus making Naruto a war orphan. That he explained his eyes.

Naruto, as she learned, became less trusting and much colder to everyone around him. He also has a sharp tongue and wit and he wasn't afraid to use it, making the other children keep away their distance. She was uncharacteristically worried.

"You don't need to feel sorry for me" Naruto suddenly said, "I don't need your pity."

"You got a sharp tongue kid." Feeling his ego growing, she continued "But won't take you very far"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The tough guy attitude might get you what you want but you need to learn how to play nice. Remember this kid, the most dangerous enemy is the one you though wasn't any danger till it was too late. Live by this motto and you'll never fail"

"Alright, lady, I'll try it."

And try he did. A few months later, you wouldn't even recognize Naruto as the same kid. On the first day of primary school, he already made a few friends. He found a friend in Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara Sand and Sasuke Uchiha. However, he found his best friends in the form of Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray. Sue inwardly congratulated her son on his taste of friends. Those three were very pretty for their age and it looks like they have Cheerio potential when they reach high school.

Kiba Inuzuka was the nice guy of their group. He was the bridge between the group and other kids.

Shikamaru Nara was the brains. He tutored Naruto, albeit reluctantly. Shikamaru might be smarter than Naruto but he was lazy, which led to Naruto getting the top spot of their year.

Gaara Sand and Sasuke Uchiha were the brawn. She was sure Naruto could handle himself but due to those two, the Taekwondo lessons she made Naruto get were of no use. The two of them kept the pesky students away. They were the most feared students of the 1st grade. Even some of the older kids avoided them.

The girl's reputation was also not to be trifled with either.

Santana Lopez was a Latina girl with dark hair and eyes. She was once a small girl with a big attitude but after a few months together, she copied Naruto and started playing the good girl but reverted to violence if denied.

Brittany Pierce was a blond-haired and blue-eyed dancer. At her insistence, Naruto learned how to dance. The two bonded a lot when Naruto started to enjoy dancing.

Quinn Fabray was the daughter of a wealthy family with blond hair and hazel-green eyes. She was Sue's favorite. She was smart, kind, wealthy and a shoe-in to be the next HBIC.

Though Naruto's fierce nature never disappeared. He was still untrusting and cold to the public. He wouldn't hesitate to beat up a person who made his friend sad. He was especially protective of the girls.

During his first year of high school, Sue's prediction became true. Quinn Fabray became the youngest HBIC of Cheerio history, Santana Lopez became the youngest second-in-command. Though Brittany also became a Cheerio. What Sue wasn't expecting was Naruto's reputation.

The sweet, kind and protective Naruto in private made no appearances in McKinley. He was quickly named the Ice Prince of McKinley by some of his fangirls. Due to his cold and uncaring attitude plus his aristocratic looks, the nickname stuck. Sue was especially proud of her son becoming the youngest person who became the Captain of the Bolts.

Sue never regretted her decision of adopting him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry guys for the VERY late upload. I lost my Glee DVD and lost interest in it. If anyone knows where I can download/watch the episodes, please PM me. It would greatly improve my update time. So… Enjoy! I'm not from the US and Netflix isn't available in my country.**_

**Chapter Two**

Naruto's POV

It was a rather boring day. I parked my car, no one dared park next to it. They don't want to risk scratching it. It was a smart move.

"Hey, Naruto/Whiskers/Naru"

I didn't even need to turn around. No one would approach me so casually except those three. The three of them are called the 'Unholy Trinity'. I admit, I was a bit upset they didn't include me since I'm also part of the group, but the name 'Ice Prince' was rather… cool. Pun intended.

We walked into McKinley liked we owned it. Which wasn't very farfetched since we ruled it. We all ignored Mr. Vest, our Spanish teacher, as he admired the trophies of the old glee club.

"What a loser. He's living in the past since he knows his future is doomed." I whisper to the three.

The three quietly burst into giggles. "And people say I'm the mean one" Santana mutters.

"So, did you guys hear about Mr. Ryerson?" A mischievous Quinn asked as soon as we entered the classroom. We sat in our spot at the back, no one dares to sit next to us in fear of our wraths. We may have gathered a reputation due to our tempers. It wasn't my fault it has a hair trigger!

"Obviously… Good riddance I say! I would kick his ass into next year if I catch him leering at me again!" It was common knowledge that I was his favorite student while I absolutely despised him.

"I hear it was the Hobbit who turned him in." Santana informed us

"Bilbo attends our school?" asked a rather perplexed Brittany.

"No, Britt. She's referring to Berry. Though I admit, I don't care who turned him in as long as he stays far away from me."

"Well, it's the best thing she ever did with her pitiful excuse of a high school life." Commented Quinn.

We burst out laughing at that. A few minutes after we calmed down, Mr. Vests entered the room.

"So guys, some of you might have heard the rumors about Mr. Ryerson. I am sad to say but he will no longer be a member of our faculty

"Yeah, you must be so sad that you immediately took his spot." I mutter. Quinn, who sat next to me, gave me a high five under the table.

"Mr. Sylvester, is there something you wish to say to the class?" Vest asked me. I was immediately put on the spot.

"I was just saying about how unfortunate Mr. Ryerson was. Being fired in the middle of the semester is rather embarrassing." I say charmingly. I could practically hear the girls' whisper about how I was so sweet and charming…

"Nice save, Prince." I could practically hear Santana's smirk.

"Whatever do you mean, Santana? I am just a compassionate student who feels very sorry for his professor." I smiled coyly at her. Sarcasm coating my words.

"That's very… nice of you Naruto." I could feel the shock in his voice. He clearly thought I would just be humiliated and take it lying down. I mean, you should expect resistance with every order, I am a Sylvester after all. "I would all like to invite everyone to audition for the new glee club. I'm taking over for Sandy and I decided to make a new one." I droned out everything he was saying after that.

I looked at my watch. 3… 2… 1…. Ring!

I smirked triumphantly. Perfect timing. Boring time is over and now it was Running time! I packed up my things as quickly as I could. "Hurry, up! I don't wanna be late for practice." I whined to the girls.

Since the Cheerios and the Bolts practiced in the same location, the girls won't let me go ahead. I was forced to wait for them to pack up so we could all go to practice together.

"N-Naruto, C-Can I T-Talk to you for a S-Second?" A nervous voice called me. It was a rather pretty girl in our year, Rachel Berry if I'm not mistaken, while not to the Unholy Trinity's standard. The girls' hated her for a reason I could not understand.

I shrugged and followed her. I pointedly ignored the three that were shooting her with murderous glares. Still, I admired the girl's courage when faced with those glares.

I prepared for the imminent confession about to follow. Truthfully? They all say the same thing. How they were in love at first sight and how we belong together yadda yadda yadda. I stopped paying attention to what their saying after the 10th confession. As soon as she finished, I took her hand and began my piece.

"Listen, I'm flattered, I really am. Any guy would be lucky to have you but…" I trailed off with that regretful look, which I perfected. "I'm not that that guy. I'm sure you'll find him soon though…" What I didn't expect was the girl suddenly invading my personal space and kissing my cheek.

"You're as perfect as they say… I promise you this Naruto, Rachel Berry always gets what she wants. Most of the time." I laughed at that one. Her shy and snooty attitude to hilarious for me to take seriously.

"Good luck then... Rachel" I figured she deserved to be called her name since she made my day with that ridiculous notion. With a quick wink, I rejoined the Trinity who was eavesdropping.

"Seriously, Naruto? Out of all the girls, you chose to flirt with Treasure Trail!?" asked an annoyed Quinn

"What was all that flirting about, Whiskers!?" asked an equally annoyed Santana.

"You can't flirt with other girls, Naru. You'll make all of us jealous and a unicorn will die if it senses jealousy." Said Brittany with a perfectly straight face.

"What? Well Whatever, let's just hurry to practice."'

* * *

"You're late!"

"I know, Kiba."

"You made us all rush here to avoid you're anger instead of sleeping. As if running isn't troublesome enough."

"Yes, I noticed that Shikamaru."

"Well, will you tell us your reason?"

"I will, Gaara. As soon as you ask the question."

"This is just stupid. Naruto, why are you late?"

"I know this is stupid, Sasuke, but it is entertaining. If you must all know, I was just rejecting another confession."

This was a usual scene whenever I'm late for practice. Kiba stating I'm late. Shikamaru complaining about how troublesome all of this is. Gaara asking if I have a reason but not directly asking me. Lastly, Sasuke announcing the stupidity of it all and asking the question.

"Well, if you poor excuse of runners are done gossiping like school girls, you might want to change your clothes and actually RUN!" shouted the demon coach from the devil's nightmare. AKA: My Mom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Rachel's POV**

"We are in line to be the most popular kids in this school over the next couple of years. Prom King and Queen, homecoming court royalty, I'm not giving up those crowns just so you can express yourself!" I hear Quinn Fabray quietly scold Finn. I might have been eavesdropping on them while I was getting stuff in my locker. Naruto lingering near them.

"Look, you're making a too big of a deal out of this." Finn replied, trying to subtly glare at Naruto. Naruto just raised an eyebrow in response. He shot me a wink when he saw me eavesdropping.

"Hey Naruto! Why don't you go ahead? There's something I need to talk to Berry about." I hear Quinn say to him. Quinn is now coming my way.

"Time for some girl talk, man hands. You can dance with him, you can sing with him, But you will never have him" She demanded.

"I understand why you'll be threatened, Finn and I have made a connection, but I'm an honorable person. I don't need to steal your man. I have plenty of suitors of my own. Even your best friend, Naruto, has acknowledge me. I'm afraid he might be finding it hard to resist my subtle charm. Every day, glee's status is going up and yours is going down…Deal with it." It would have been much better if I wasn't slushied as soon as I said that. I swear I can still hear her giggling.

-Line Break-

"Hell to the nah. First of all, you try to bust my face again, and I will cut you. And also, this song is terrible." We just finished performing in glee but after I almost hit Mercedes with my dance move, she had a hissy fit.

"Okay, no, no, it's not the song. You guys just need to get into it." Mr. Shue tried to defend his song choice.

"No, it's the song. It's really gay." Kurt said

"We really need modern music, Mr. Shue" Artie agreed.

"I'm sorry, guys. We don't have time to discuss this. We're doing this song at the pep assembly." Mr. Shue said firmly.

"In f-front of the whole school?" Tina said exasperatedly.

"Exactly!" Mr. Shue said, not noticing Tina's tone.

"They're going to throw fruit at us. And I just had a facial!" Kurt complained.

"I'll press charges if that happens-"

"Guys, I can't express to you how important this assembly is. We need recruits. There's six of you. We need twelve to qualify for regionals. We have no choice or the club is over" Mr. Shue said as he so rudely interrupted me. "I know you guys don't like this song, but we took nationals back in '93 with 'freak out'. It's a crowd-pleaser. Trust me."

"I'm so dead" Finn said to himself. We all are. If we perform this song, we'll be committing social suicide.

-Line Break-

"Rachel, bulimia is a very serious messy disease." I was with Ms. Pillsbury in her office due to being caught trying to throw up in the restroom.

"I don't have bulimia. I tried it, I failed it, and I won't try it again. It grossed me out." I said defensively.

"Okay, but I still want to talk about the feelings you had that led up to you trying to puke your guts out." She asked me.

"I want to be thinner… and prettier like that Quinn girl."

"And why is that?" she asked again.

"Have you ever liked somebody so much, that you just want to lock yourself in your room, turn on sad music and cry?"

"No…Uh, but a boy crush, huh? I know about that. I mean, not now. I mean it takes me back in the day. Like, a long time ago, I knew about that. You know what? You need to remember, Rachel, to protect your heart. I don't care who he is. If he doesn't like you for the way you are, or if he's… you know, married with a baby on the way, that's not worth the heartache. You don't want to compromise… yourself… for that." I got the feeling she's rambling and looked out to where she's staring at.

"Have you ever tried telling him how you feel?" she finally snapped out of her daze.

"He just figured out that I exist and is best friends with my worst enemy." I said glumly.

"Um, okay. Here's what I think. Common interest are the key to romance. All right? So find out what he likes and he'll see you in a positive way, and you might end up doing something that you never would have expected."

-Line Break—

"The celibacy club is now in session. Thanks to a school rule that says we have to let anyone join the club, we're welcoming a new member this week. Whatshername Berry."

"Where are all the boys?" I immediately inquired.

After paying Sue for the photocopies and Finn declining practice due to a celibacy club meeting, I deduced that since Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce are in the celibacy club, his best friends, Naruto's got to be in the same club. Which lead to me being here, in front of all the Cheerios. I was serious about getting him fall for the Berry charm. I still have Finn there so Quinn and the others won't be suspicious of me.

"Down the hall. First half hour, we separate. Then we come together to share our faith."

It took a while but pretty sure, I was bored out of my mind.

"God bless the perv who invented these. Remember the power motto, girls." Quinn said while she had Santana twirl around to showcase her skirt.

"It's all about the teasing, and not about the pleasing." All the Cheerios said together.

"Let's pair up for the immaculate affection." Quinn Fabray said as soon as the boys arrived. I immediately looked for Naruto. He's the reason I'm here after all. I saw Naruto and waved at him. He was surprised to see me there and was about to approach me when someone latched on his arm. I could vaguely hear her asking him to partner up with her.

I turned away because, duh! Of course Naruto will accept! Not only is Brittany Pierce hot, but she's his best friend!

"Now remember, if the balloon pops, the noise makes the angels cry."

I looked as my partner, and was immediately disgusted. A perfect example of a stalker-ish nerd/loser.

"You enchant me" he said awkwardly.

"Stop it!" Santana complained to her partner, Noah Puckerman.

"Take it. Ah, yeah! Oh!" was her partner's perverted reply. I was once again distracted by the sound of a balloon popping and a shout of, "Finn!"

"It must have hit my zipper." He defended.

"All the guys have zippers, Finn!" Naruto's partner, Brittany, replied. I could hear her from over here giggling from something Naruto said. Looks like those two, unlike everyone else here, were actually having fun. Ofcourse she is, she's with Naruto. The dreamiest and most popular guy in our school.

"You know what? This is a joke. Did you know that most studies have demonstrated that celibacy doesn't work in high school? Our hormones are driving us too crazy to abstain. The second we start telling ourselves that there's no room for compromise, we act out. The only way to deal with teen sexuality is to be prepared. That's what contraception is for."

"Don't you dare mention the 'c' word." Interrupted Quinn.

"You know want to know a dirty little secret that none of them want you to know? Girls want it just as much as guys do." With that, I finished my rant and walked out.

-Line Break—

"I officially call this meeting of the glee club in session."

"But Mr. Schuester isn't here." Artie said.

"Mr. Schuester isn't coming. I paid a freshman to ask him for help with irregular verbs" I explained.

"I am so sick of hearing you squawk, Eva Peron." Mercedes complained.

"Let her talk." Finn said firmly.

"I have another idea for the assembly."

"Can I, once again, stress my most strenuous objections to this social suicide?"" Artie stated

"They're not going to kill us, because we're going to give them what they want."

"Blood?" Kurt tried to say helpfully.

"Better."

-Line Break—

We were waiting back stage for the curtain to open so we could perform. We're no longer concerned about social suicide ever since we talked about our 'plan'

Get up on this!

Get up on this!

Ow! Baby!

Salt and Pepa's here!

(Now wait a minute, y'all

This dance ain't for everybody

Only the sexy people

So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance

Dance, I said!)

Salt and Pepa's here, and we're in effect

Want you to push it, babe

Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat

C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know

How to become number one in a hot party show

Now push it

Ah, push it – push it good

Ah, push it – push it real good

Ah, push it – push it good

Ah, push it – p-push it real good

Hey! Ow!

Get up on this!

Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop

Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss

Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed

Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?

Now push it

Push it good

Push it real good

Push it good

P-push it real good

Ah, push it

Get up on this!

"Mr. Schuester, I'm very sorry." I said as soon as Mr. Shue was out of Principal Figgins office.

"Do you understand what you did today? You lied to me. And ruined our chances. No parent in their right mind is going to let their kids join glee now. Oh, and here's a list of songs we're aloud to sing."

"What's a 'luftballoon' ?" I asked as soon as I read some of it.

"Look, I know how much you love glee and I understand why you did what you did. But I don't like the way you did it."

"Want to sit?" I ask Finn as we start our break. I was helping him hit higher notes and we decided to take a break. I luckily made a small picnic in case we get hungry. "I was wondering why you asked me to help you with your singing. You kicked butt at the assembly."

"Well, this is my only chance to be, you know, good like you."

"You think I'm good?" I asked him incredulously

"Well, when I first joined, I thought you were kind of insane. I mean, you talk way more than you should, and to be honest with you, I looked under the bed and made sure you weren't hanging out under there. But then I heard you sing. I don't know how to say this, but you touched something in me right here." He said while gesturing to the right side of his chest.

"You're heart's on the other side of your chest." I corrected him.

We drank the drink I brought, Virgin Cosmos, in a little toast.

"Oh, you got a little cosmos right… here" he said while moving his hand to my lips to wipe it off.

"You know, you can kiss me if you want." I said suddenly. I wasn't stupid. Even if Quinn's dating Finn, I could tell she likes Naruto. I'll be a less likely target if I dated Finn instead of Naruto.

"I want to." And, I have a bigger chance with Finn. Our lips met in a chaste kiss when he suddenly stopped.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked him concernedly.

"No, no! I gotta go. Look, please don't tell anybody about this, okay?" He said while running off.

I wasn't even planning to! Did he think I'll tell anyone listening just to get popularity?

What I didn't know then was that I didn't have to tell anyone for them to find out. Just a small shadow by the door when Finn left, a single student saw the entire thing. A single **blonde** student.

No one's POV

"I have to say, it was a surprise to get you trying out." Mr. Shue commented.

"I'm sure you read about this in the school paper. Finn and I have been an item for a while now. So what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support him?" Quinn said haughtily.

"So, is it just you three? We need males so I thought Naruto was also going to audition." asked Mr. Schuester.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Schuester. I invited him but he might be busy with track practice.

"Well, let's see what you got." Mr. Shue said.

The moment I wake up

Before I put on my makeup

I say a little pray for you

While combing my hair now,

And wondering what dress to wear now,

I say a little prayer for you

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart

And I will love you

Forever, and ever, we never will part

Oh, how I love you

Together, forever, that's how it must be

To live without you

Would only mean heartbreak for me.

I run for the bus, dear,

While riding I think of us, dear,

I say a little prayer for you.

At work I just take time

And all through my coffee break-time,

I say a little prayer for you.

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart

And I will love you

Forever, and ever we never will part

Oh, how I'll love you

Together, forever, that's how it must be

To live without you

Would only mean heartbreak for me.

I say a little prayer for you

I say a little prayer for you

My darling believe me, (beleive me)

For me there is no one but you!

Please love me too (answer his pray)

And I'm in love with you (answer his pray)

Answer my prayer now babe (answer his pray)

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart

And I will love you

Forever, and ever we never will part

Oh, how I'll love you

Together, forever, that's how it must be

To live without you

Would only mean heartbreak for me (oooooooooh)

"Let me get this straight. You're joining glee club" said Coach Sue

"I'm sorry, Coach Sylvester, but something is going on between Finn and that thing. You saw how it was undressing him with its eyes. Please don't kick us off the Cheerios." Pleased Quinn.

She turned to Quinn and said," Cease fire on the waterworks. I don't want to see it, I don't want to hear it. You know, Q, when I first laid eyes on you, I was reminded of a young Sue Sylvester. Though you don't have my bone structure. But it wasn't till this very moment, I saw how alike we really are. You three are going to be my spies. I need eyes on the inside. We're going to bring this club down from the inside."

"What am I? Invisible?" Naruto complained.

"You're willing to join glee club?" Sue asked, surprised.

"Ofcourse! You know I can't leave these girls by themselves!" was Naruto's reply.

"It's settled then. You four will be spies. But Naruto, don't say too close to those three." said Sue

"Why?"

"Three Cheerios auditioning together for glee of all things has spy written all over it. Since those three already auditioned without you," Sue ignored Naruto's pout in the girls' direction and continued," You'll be the nice guy who only auditioned because he likes singing. I still need you there in case the girls get caught."

"And I'm going to get my boyfriend back."

"I/We don't care so much about that." Sue and Naruto said in unison. Like mother, like son.

She threw a playful glare at Naruto but decided against giving Sue one.

**Naruto's POV**

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I wasn't able to attend the audition but better late than never. I'll be singing "Hero" by Sterling Knight, from the movie Starstruck" I nodded to the drummers and started singing. It was mom's idea to sing a romantic song to go with the nice guy image I'm trying to project.

I'm no superman

I can't take your hand

And fly you anywhere

You want to go (yeah)

I can't read your mind

Like a billboard sign

And tell you everything

You want to hear, but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need

If you're the one for me

Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah, I believe in destiny

I may be an ordinary guy

With heart and soul

But if you're the one for me

I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)

I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)

I'll be your hero

Searching high and low

Trying every road

If I see your face

I'll barely know (yeah)

I'll put my trust in fate

That you will come my way

And if it's right

It's undeniable, yeah

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need

If you're the one for me

Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny

I may be an ordinary guy

With heart and soul

But if you're the one for me

I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)

I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)

I'll be your hero

So incredible

Some kind of miracle

When it's meant to be

I'll become a hero

So I'll wait, wait

Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need

If you're the one for me

Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

(Be unstoppable)

I, yeah I believe in destiny

I may be an ordinary guy

With heart and soul

But if you're the one for me

I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)

I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)

I'll be your hero

"So, Am I in or what?" I asked confidently.

They all looked at each other than said as one, "Definitely!"

I'm not just doing this for the girls though. Ofcourse, I have an ulterior motive. I saw the little moment between the Giant and the Hobbit. I knew Quinn was going to be hurt and furious if her boyfriend leaves her for Rachel. Being the nice guy I am, I recruited the other Bolts and formulated a plan.

"Okay, guys. Everything I say hear is confidential, got it?" I asked them. We were in our spot. No one dares to go near it or even look at it so it was safe.

"It better be worth it, Naruto. School is troublesome enough without you brilliant ideas." Complained Shikamaru.

"Quinn's oaf of a boyfriend kissed Rachel Berry." I dropped.

They looked at me with wide eyes. "That doofus is stupid enough to let Quinn Fabray go so he can be with Rachel Berry? The hobbit with the horrible fashion sense?" Kiba asked.

"Apparently. Our mission is to stop that."

"So, we just beat up Finn and tell him not to hurt Quinn." Deadpanned Gaara.

"There's no chance that Finn can hurt Quinn if he's in the hospital." Sasuke supported.

"But Quin will be upset if we blatantly do that. We need to be subtle" I told them.

"Well, if Rachel doesn't like Finn, then he can't leave Quinn for Rachel." Suggested a bored Shikamaru.

"So, we find Rachel a boyfriend?" I asked him.

"As is anyone's willing to be with the Hobbit except Finn." Scoffed Kiba.

"Rachel is also smart. She will not go with someone she feels as though lower than Finn." Gaara stated.

"It's hard enough to get Berry a boyfriend, it also has to be a jock!" said Sasuke.

"You don't get, do you guys?" asked an annoyed Shikamaru. "Naruto will do it."

'What?! No way I'll be with Berry!" I know she likes me but no way!

"You don't even have to be her boyfriend." Seeing our confused looks, Shikamaru elaborated. "Just woo her. While you're wooing her, we'll be sabotaging Finn."

With that, OPERATION SEDUCE RACHEL BERRY BEGINS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Naruto's POV**

"Five, Six, Seven, Eight! Step and step up! And turn around! Down and up! And hit, hit, hit!" I tuned out the rest of the horrible dance steps Mr. Shue was trying to teach us. I respected the guy's singing talent but his dancing was hideous.

"Can we stop please?" Rachel called.

"You don't have to ask me for permission to go to the bathroom, Rachel, you could just go." Mr. Shue said offhandedly.

"It's not my bladder. It's the choreography."

"Okay… what's wrong with it?" Okay, that got his attention. We might have had something to do with what Rachel's saying.

"_It sucks." Complained Quinn._

"_It's completely unoriginal." Santana supported._

"_Aren't you guys going to be shunned for talking to me?" asked a confused Rachel._

"_Who would shun us?" Brittany asked._

"_You're protected as long as you're with us." I told Rachel but she was still looking confusedly at Quinn._

"_Sweetie, we're a team now. But you have to do something about Mr. Shue's dance routine" Quinn said to her._

"We can't compete with vocal adrenaline with these steps. You're a great vocal coach, Mr. Shue, but you're not a trained choreographer. That's what we need to be the best. We need Dakota Stanley." Rachel firmly said to Mr. Shue. Did I mention that we planted that thought into her?

"_He's the best show choir choreographer in the Midwest. He works with vocal adrenaline." Quinn informed her. _

"_We can't take regionals without him. He was the understudy to the candelabra in beauty and the beast… On Broadway" Santana told Rachel._

"_Imagine working with someone from Broadway!" I tempted her._

"Just because he understudied doesn't mean he ever performed." Mr. Shue replied. He was still against Dakota Stanley.

"Did you ever perform, Mr. Shue? After high school, I mean. Did you even try?" taunted Quinn. Ooh, Mr. Shue just got burned.

**The Next Day**

"He's not coming." Announced Rachel as soon as she entered the room.

"What happened?" Finn asked her.

I could almost hear Santana and Quinn rolling their eyes. They really don't like Mr. Shue.

Rachel then proceeded to tell us about her conversation Mr. Shue.

"_They're my famous sugar cookies. I bake them usually for the poor during Christmas time but I baked them just for you" Rachel said Mr. Shue. "I wanted to say how sorry I was for what I said"_

_Mr. Shue scoffed. "Don't be, you were right. If you weren't so hard on me, I would never have the guts to start Acafellas" _

"_We need you Mr. Shue. You missed 6 rehearsals in the past couple of weeks and when you're there you're not really there." Rachel said to him._

"_Which is why I think you should go hire Montana." Mr. Shue interjected_

"_Dakota." Rachel corrected._

"_Whatever." Mr. Shue said uninterestedly. "I'll still be there to hear to hear you sing but I just don't have time for all of it anymore."_

"Of course he doesn't want anything to do with us after you kicked him in the nads!" exclaimed Finn

"Then why did he thank me?" Rachel asked pointedly.

"The goal is to win and now that Mr. Schuester has agreed to let us hire Dakota Stanley, we can." Santana interrupted their banter.

"But he doesn't want us to. He just doesn't have the confidence to coach us anymore. Guys are really sensitive when it gets to this kind of stuff" Finn said.

"Guys are sensitive to this kind of stuff? Pansies are more like it." I argued.

"And that's my fault?" Rachel defended.

"You see anyone else here with a plate 'I'm sorry' cookies?" Finn said pointedly. "I don't, just you."

"Whoa, Finn. No need to place blames!" I defended the Hobbit.

"I'm bored. All of those in favor of hiring Dakota Stanley?" Quinn asked the rest of the club.

All of the girls raised hands. Finn looked around. He spotted Artie meekly starting to raise his hand but Finn gave him a look. I raised my hand and glared at Finn.

"What's the point in voting if you're just going to force people?" I asked sarcastically to Finn.

He blushed from embarrassment and Artie raised his hand. I know Finn doesn't like me. He wasn't exactly subtle. So, seeing no point in forcing him to like me, I try my best to push his buttons.

As we were leaving, I could vaguely hear Finn ask Rachel to wait up.

"This is a good start. You're sowing the seeds of destruction." Mom said proudly once we put her up to speed on what happened.

"Mr. Shue barely even shows up for rehearsals." Santana says to her.

"And when he's there, it's his mind that's missing." I added.

"Oh no no no no no... Barely will not cut it. I will not be satisfied until glee club is disbanded. What about this Dakota character? Any chance he actually helps? "

"They're soft, he'll eat them alive. I give them 15 minutes before the first one quits or tries to commit suicide." Quinn informed Mom.

"And his prices are out of the roof. Unless Mr. Shue is secretly loaded, Mom, that gives us a chance to 'help'."

"You know ladies, I learned a lot in the special forces. I was on the strike team. We took out the shepherd, then we went after the sheep. We need to go after these glee clubbers, one by one. I want my full budget restored… I need a fog machine." Mom said, her mind drifting off at the thought of the fog machine.

We saw the perfect opportunity when we see Kurt ask Mercedes to the mall. The girls and I shared a look, all thinking about the same thing.

"You should totally scoop that." Quinn says to Mercedes as soon as we approached her.

Santana fixes hair and they both link arms with Mercedes. I just trailed after them along with Brittany, not really interested in making her go after someone gay.

"I don't think I'm his type" Mercedes weakly denied.

"Oh, I think you are. Just follow our lead. We've got your back." Quinn assured her while hiding a smirk.

I held Quinn's forearm, signaling her to stay. "Hey, Quinn, can you come with me to my locker? I think I forgot something. Brittany, Santana, you can go ahead."

I half lead and half dragged Quinn to my locker. She didn't like Rachel, and me trying to woo Rachel might cause some tension between the two of us, I wanted to avoid that as much as possible. I may appear cold but I really care about my friends, especially the girls.

"So, what's this about, Naruto?" Quinn said seriously.

Tilting her chin a bit so she can look at me in the eye, I took a deep breath. "Do you trust me?"

Her features softened, "Of course I do, Naruto. You're my best friend."

Even though I know it would fuel the rumors about us, I grabbed her in a hug. "Just… Keep trusting me okay?" I whispered in her ear. I kissed her gently on the cheek before letting go. "Now, let's get to class." Grabbing her hand, I lead her to our next class.

"I don't get it. Who did you kill?" Quinn softly mumbled while I lead her, obliviously to the students gossiping and pointing at our adjoined hands.

The next day, we went to Vocal Adrenaline's school. It wasn't very far away so it was still early when we got there.

"Dang, Kurt. This car is fly." We hear Mercedes say to Lady Hummel.

"My dad got it for my sweet 16 after I swore I would stop wearing form fitting sweaters that stop after the knee." Kurt explained.

We all look at his outfit, which was… You guessed it! A form fitting sweater that stops after the knee.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Kurt said after seeing the looks we gave him.

"Well, who knew Hummel had a mischievous side." I smirked at him. A very important lesson I learned from my mom, Manipulating becomes a lot easier if they trust you. Besides, the other Glee Geeks should put a good word for me to Rachel, making it easier to woo her.

"Are we even sure they're rehearsing today?" Quinn said to no one in particular.

"Vocal Adrenaline rehearses every day from 2:30 to midnight." Rachel answered.

"And that doesn't sound stalker-ish at all." I whispered to the girls, making sure the others don't hear.

Kurt and Mercedes comfortably link their arms together, how can Mercedes actually think he's straight?

"I'm nervous these Vocal Adrenaline kids will laugh at us. They're so cool and popular and we look like we've just stepped of the short list." Mercedes said insecurely.

"Speak for yourself. I totally rock this look." Everyone quickly assessed my look. I was wearing red running pants with my red and white running uniform. My uniform was covered by my letterman with an added hoodie.

"Those sweaty Nazis just had more time to practice we have more heart and you don't look touched in the head. That outfit is amazing… yours too, Naruto." Kurt complimented the both of us.

"So…Would you like to hang out?" Mercedes asks Kurt rather shyly.

"Come on over." Kurt agreed quickly.

After witnessing a girl puking and Stanley insulting Vocal Adrenaline's amazing performance, they still haven't backed off.

"Mr. Stanley, we're the McKinley High glee club." Rachel introduced us.

"No interviews." Came Dakota's quick rejection.

"We'd like you to c-choreograph for us." Surprisingly, it was the shy Asian that said that. Tina was her name... I think.

"Look, my fee is 8000 dollars per number plus a 10000 bonus if you place in the top three. And with Dakota Stanley at the wheel, you will place at the top three. Move it." Stanley says haughtily while he drives off with his gorgeous girlfriend.

"How are we going to get 8000 dollars?" Rachel asks the rest of us.

It was somehow decided that we're going to host a Glee Club Car Wash. Which lead to all the Cheerios in bikini tops and their signature short skirts. Though the Bolts were somehow roped into wearing swimming trunks while shirtless. I certainly wasn't complaining, it was a very nice view. The Cheerios, I mean.

"Quit checking out the other Cheerios, Naruto." Quinn scolded me while elbowing my abs.

"Yeah, Whiskers, all the leering you're doing is distracting." Santana agreed.

I forced myself to stop and approached Rachel, leaving Quinn and Santana gaping.

"Hey, Rachel." I greeted her.

"Hey me? You're talking to me?" She asked me, probably confused at why I was greeting her.

"Yeah. Since you're kind of the leader of this club, I wondering about what you thought about the car wash?"

Her eyes briefly flickered to my abs but she quickly forced it back to my eyes, blushing at being caught. "It's going great! By the way things are, we should have no trouble hiring Dakota Stanley."

I smiled at her charmingly and leaned in just a bit closer. "I really appreciate you doing this, you know? I know that it was our idea but I like how you try your best to make it happen." I say sincerely.

"Y-Yeah. N-Nothing but the best for o-our club." She managed to stutter out.

"Hey, Rachel, help me with this car, would you?" Finn suddenly called her. Rachel looked at me but I nodded my head, wordlessly telling her to go.

As soon as she left, Quinn and Santana approached me. "What the hell was that about, Naruto?"

"What was what about, Quinn? I was just telling my thanks to the captain of this club."

"Shut your trap, Whiskers. You don't just talk to anyone, what's you ulterior motive?" Santana interrogated me.

"Why, Santana, sweetheart, can't I just talk to Rachel without an ulterior motive? Now, let's get back to work." I say in a sickly sweet tone, further making them suspicious. I just love pushing their buttons! They dropped the subject and we went back to washing the car.

"You know what, Sue? I really misjudged you. Getting the Cheerios and the Bolts to help with the Glee Club Choreographer Fundraiser is one of the nicest things I've ever seen." I hear Ms. Pillsbury say to Mom.

"Well, Emma, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make this glee club successful. My son likes it, after all." Mom replied. I tuned out the rest and decided to eavesdrop on Lady Hummel and Dark Chocolate.

"Can we just make this official?" Mercedes sweetly says to Kurt.

"Make what official?" Kurt asks suspiciously.

"You know…that we're dating." I have never heard Mercedes sound so shy before.

"I'm sorry Mercedes, but I thought I made it very clear. I'm in love with someone else." Kurt says while gazing dreamily at Hudson. He decided to duck at that particular moment and someone else appeared at Kurt's line of sight.

"Rachel?" Mercedes asked unbelievably. I could relate if I didn't know the truth. How damaged does a guy have to be to like someone as annoying as Rachel? I didn't count since I was forced to woo her.

"Yes! For several years now." Kurt quickly said. Looks like someone's desperate to stay in the closet.

Smash! And Kurt now has a brand new broken windshield.

"How could you do that?! You busted my window!" Kurt angrily said to Mercedes.

"Well, you busted my heart…"

"Ok, please examine your personalized menus. This is what you're going to eating for the next six months." Stanley says for our first session. He handed the others menus but seemingly ignored Artie, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and I.

"Um, mine just says coffee." Mercedes says to him. Stanley just nods in agreement.

"What's smelt?" Rachel curiously asked him.

"A pungent low carb fresh water fish." Stanley surprisingly explained. "Ok, let's start with today's business. Artie, you're cut. You're not trying hard enough."

"At what?"

"At walking. We can't be wheeling you around every number. It throws off the whole dynamic. It's depressing."

The girls and I shared a quiet giggle, well a chuckle for me since it wasn't manly to giggle.

Though the others didn't share the humor. "So you're kicking him out?" Mercedes accusingly asked Stanley.

"Yup. Also, you got to go." Stanley says to a now gaping Mercedes.

"You can't kick people out of glee club cause you don't like the way they look!" Kurt defended Mercedes.

"Why don't you shut your face-gash and stay away from aerosol cans. You could burst into flames any second!" Stanley replied to Kurt. He turned to face Quinn, Santana, Brittany and I, "You four, you're great. You're perfect! Seriously. Don't change anything." This time, she turned to Rachel. "You… ughh, nose job."

"Now hold on a sec!" Finn sad to Stanley.

"What was that Frankenteen? Why don't you wipe that dopey look on your face and get some lotion for those knuckles you've been dragging on the ground!"

"What's wrong with you?!" Finn suddenly raised his voice at Stanley.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is that you're so freakishly tall! I feel like a woodland creature!" Stanley turned to face the rest of the glee club. "Am I hurting you're feelings? Did I say something because I thought you wanted somebody who respected you enough to tell you the truth? But maybe you don't have the confidence to hear it, hmm? Maybe you need somebody who's going to…lie to you. Say thing like, you got what it takes! But you know what? As far as I can see you don't! So, why don't you just take a little second and ask yourself; do I want to be a winner or not?"

"Screw this. I quit." Finn says as he walks out. Seriously? I thought he liked singing but it turned out he was just a quitter who's bound to be a Lima Loser. Did I mention we don't get along?

"Me t-t-too" Tina quickly followed.

"Let's roll, Artie." Mercedes says as she wheels Artie away.

"Great! Great! Separate the wheat from the chaff. That's perfect!"

"Wait." Everybody turned to look at Rachel. "Barbra Streisand. Everyone told her to be a star, she had to get a nose job, and thankfully she refused. We don't need you. Let's face it. We are never going to be as good as dancers as Vocal Adrenaline. We're going to win because we're different. And that's what makes us special."

"They told JLo her booty was too big." Mercedes said to Stanley.

"Curtis Mayfield was more successful after he became paralyzed." That was Artie.

"Jim Abbott-"

"I have no idea who that is." Kurt interrupted Finn.

"He was a one-armed pitcher for the Yankees. Pitched a no-hitter." He still continued.

"Okay, so misfits and spaz-heads and cripples can make it too. That's great. What's your point?" Stanley was starting to get annoyed.

"Our point is that, you're fired… and I'm taller than you." Rachel said to Stanley.

I laughed out loud at that. Maybe spending time with the Rachel wouldn't be so bad, after all.

"Barely." Stanley managed to utter before he left.

"Let me get this straight." Mom said after we recalled the events to her… And she was not happy. "Glee Club got rid of Dakota Stanley, Mr. Schuester's back and they're busy at work on a new number, more confident than ever? This is what we call a total disaster. I'm going ask you to smell your armpits." We all reluctantly did it. "That's the smell of failure and its stinking up my office. I'm revoking your tanning privileges, ladies. Naruto, you're grounded for a week."

Santana suddenly left the office, tears springing up from her eyes while I groaned. I hate the fact that my mom was a teacher.

"Ms. Sylvester, I want to thank you." Quinn suddenly said out of the blue.

"For what?"

"For teaching me a valuable life lesson…When you really believe in yourself, you don't have to bring other people down." We both left her office after that.

"Isn't Santana naturally tan?" I asked Quinn as soon as we were clear. I had no idea why she walked out.

"You know that, I know that, but does Coach Sylvester know that? Santana makes such a big deal out of it so that Coach thinks it's a horrible punishment. The three of us never actually uses it."

"You three are much more devious than you appear, you know that?" Quinn just smirks at me, not bothering to reply. "Come on, I'll drive you home." I say to her.

"Did you really have a choice? You picked me up so you better bring me back."

"Can't your boyfriend, Frankenteen, do that?"

"… You just had to use Stanley's name for Finn."

"It fits."


End file.
